


Blood of the Goat

by Hartless2019



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartless2019/pseuds/Hartless2019
Summary: Based of the story game the ArcanaNot following the plot of the game by the way.Rowan is a young, gorgeous noble in Vesuvia during the reign of Count Lucio. After the plague takes the life of his wife, Countess Nadia, the kingdom is in need of a new Countess. All eligible maidens are to attend the Count's masquerade ball, where he hopes to meet his new bride.Rowan has no desire to be the Count's bride, in fact she has her eyes on a mischievous doctor named Julian. She goes out of her way to avoid attracting the Count's attention, but as it happens, that is exactly what she does.This story was originally posted on Wattpad by me.





	1. Chapter 1

"Countess Nadia has died". The whispers rippled through the crowds that morning, some accompanied by sobs and met with shocked faces. This grim news had come just as the plague had seemed to come to a lull. 

Rowan wandered through the market, going stall to stall with her servant Bridgette, listening to the mourners. She offered sympathetic glances to some of the crying shop keeps, and wished them well as she left. 

The kingdom of Vesuvia was usually a shining beacon of life, but after word came from the palace of countess Nadia's unfortunate and unexpected demise, it seemed almost as if the whole kingdom had died with her. As Bridgette chatted lightly with a shop keeper while paying for her eggs, Rowan couldn't help but drift away into the crowd. 

Rowan was a noble in Vesuvia. She was small, reaching about 5'1, with long brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She was pretty, that much was true. But her personality didn't quite fit that of a noble. Her parents were often disappointed by her, since she had just turned eighteen and was still unmarried because she refused the hand of anyone who offered. They had tried to arrange various marriages for her, but she sabotaged all of them, creating a reputation for herself so that no family dared to offer their son to take her hand. 

As Rowan drifted, she wasn't exactly paying attention to where she was going, so she barely noticed when she had slipped away from the crowd. Her head was too occupied with her thoughts for her to realize she had slipped into a long forgotten street of the flooded district, somewhere that Rowan had been warned never to venture to. Who knew the kind of shady characters that would find her here? It wasn't until her feet grazed water that she was startled from her thoughts and realized where she was. Shocked, she quickly turned around to head back in the direction she came when she ran head first into a tall, red haired man. 

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologized, and then looked up to meet his eyes. He was deathly pale, and his expression radiated sadness and exhaustion. He seemed to see right through her as he mumbled something that sounded like "That's okay" and began walking down the flooded footpath. When he was ankle deep in water Rowan reached out and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him gently back to safety. 

"You can't go down there, there's been sightings of vampire eels down this path. You look like you could use something to eat, let's go." She tugged him alone by the arm, through the town square where people stopped and whispered when they saw him. He didn't seem to care, or if he did he didn't show it behind his misery. Rowan stopped at her favourite bakery. 

"One loaf of Pumpkin Bread please." She ordered, and upon receiving the warm and delicious smelling food, walked to a nearby table. She took her seat, and motioned for the man to do the same. As she cut the loaf in half, she began to speak. 

"So, let's start easy. What's your name?" She spoke gently, since the man looked like he was already dealing with enough. 

"Julian Devorak." He answered, his voice cracking as if he might cry. And with that, Rowan understood why this man was in the state he was in. Everybody had heard the name Julian Devorak. He was head physician at the palace, working on a cure for the Red Plague. But he hadn't succeeded in time, and now Countess Nadia was dead... 

"I'm so-" 

"Before you go apologizing about the Countesses death, know that you have nothing to apologize for. It was my fault, I couldn't come up with the cure in time to save her..." He began to sob, and Rowan was unsure of what to do, so she stood from her chair, went over to his seat and gave him an gentle hug, rubbing circles on his back. The pair stayed like that until he composed himself and pulled away.

"I should thank you for that. If I had been in your shoes and a complete stranger had started crying in front of me I'd of- God I don't know what I would have done. So anyways, thank you." He spoke very quickly, seeming flustered. Rowan chuckled and ran a hand through her long brown locks.

"Well when it's a stranger as attractive as you I don't mind" she winked, causing him to chuckle too. However, this moment was only temporary and his face fell again into sorrow. 

"But it's still my fault... if I had just worked a little harder then she might not be dead." He dropped his head into his hands as the guilt consumed him. Rowan felt awful for this poor man, he must have worked so hard on the cure and for all his work to be for nothing... it must feel terrible. 

"I may not know you, Dr. Devorak, but I'm very good at reading people, and I'm sure you did everything you could to help Countess Nadia. The plague took her. That isn't your fault, it isn't anyone's fault. All you can do is move on and keep working. Maybe you couldn't save the Countess, but you could save countless others." He peeked at her through his fingers, lifting his head slightly. He stayed like that for a moment, then sighed and sat up. 

"I suppose you're right. I can't wallow in self pity all day. I've got a job to do. And thank you again, for the hug and for the kind words. It's not every day that one meets such a kind stranger. I don't believe I caught your name." He looked at her, and while he was still deathly pale and exhausted looking, his eyes seemed to have gained a bit of spark to them. 

"It's Rowan. Rowan Holloway." She stated proudly. He grinned. 

"Holloway, huh? As in the family known for their outrageous daughter that once chased a suitor away with a stick?" Rowan laughed to cover her embarrassment. 

"Yep. That would be me.." Her hand travelled to the back of her neck as she smiled guiltily. He chuckled. 

"Rowan, I think we're going to get along just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been six months since the death of Countess Nadia, and six months since Rowan had met Julian Devorak, who she was now convinced was the love of her life, though she hadn't told him or anybody else. Rowan was in town square when the announcement was made. A group of servants from the castle, the most notable of which was a particularly loud red-headed girl, arrived in a carriage and began shouting their message. 

"Hear ye, hear ye! A message from Count Lucio himself! The Count is looking for a new bride, and requires that every eligible maiden present herself at a masquerade that will take place two days from today!" The servants shouted above the crowd, which had already began to drown them out with excitement. Rowan couldn't catch the rest of the message, all she could hear was the excited chatting of the crowd, shrieks from young ladies ready to jump at the opportunity to become Countess, and echoes of the original message from other, quieter servants that had come to share the news. Rowan seemed to be the only one who didn't care for this message. She was too busy looking for the Doctor who she had become so fond of. As she shoved her way through the crowd, a familiar voice called to her. 

"Rowan!" She spun around on her heel and caught sight of that red mess of hair atop the smiling pale face. Relief filled her when she saw him. He strolled his way through the crowd with ease to meet her, then she took his arm and they proceeded to the same bakery they had gone to on the day they first met. They ordered their usual, a loaf of pumpkin bread, and talked and laughed the day away. When it was starting to become dark, Julian offered to walk her home, which she accepted gratefully. 

"Will you be attending the masquerade?" Julian asked. 

"Every eligible maiden must attend, Count's orders. And I am an eligible maiden." She stated matter-of-factly. She expected him to laugh, but instead, he stopped walking. He had a mischevious look in his eyes. 

"What?" She asked. He smirked. 

"I was just thinking about how I would like to change that fact." She blushed and froze to the spot upon hearing those words. He moved to stand in front of her. 

"What would you say if I told you, Rowan Holloway, that I am completely enamoured with you?" She began stammering.

"Well, I would- I mean, first of all, I- Well-" He cut her off.

"If words are too much, why don't you tell me with a kiss instead." He leaned in close to her, but stopped before meeting her lips. It was a test, if she kissed him she was telling him that she loved him, if she didn't... 

She slowly started to lean in, nervous, since she had never kissed anyone before, but also drawn in by the thrill of kissing him. But their lips would not meet that night, for from a window just a few feet away there came a shout. 

"Rowan Holloway, we have been looking everywhere for you!"Rowan and Julian quickly sprang apart, looking guiltily up at the window where Rowan's mother, Rue, was standing with her arms crossed. She did not look pleased. Rowan blushed darkly and hung her head, giving Julian one last glance and a small wave before walking into her house and shutting the door behind her. As she entered the house, her mother came walking down the stairs, grabbing Rowan by the arm and dragging her to the bathroom, where she glared at Rowan and began speaking. 

"Undress yourself, and get bathed. Bridgette will be in here to help you soon. I take it you heard the message from the palace today?" Rowan didn't respond, just hung her head in shame. 

"Just as I thought. Are you trying to ruin what slim chance you have of becoming Countess?" Her mother scolded. Rowan began undressing and responded bleakly. 

"No, Mama. I just... I think that I am finally ready to get married, just.. not to the Count..." She was undressing slowly as she spoke, hoping that her mother might take this news well. 

"Let me guess, you wish to marry that failure of a doctor Julian Devorak that you're always hanging around with? Well, I won't allow it! You have brought enough shame to this family already!" Rowan stopped undressing. 

"But Mama, he isn't a failure! He's a well known doctor, he works for the Count!" She argued. Her mother merely shook her head. 

"Rowan, look. You know I love you, and I want what is best for you and for this family. Some doctor isn't going to be able to provide for you like a Count will. And yes, I know the chances of the Count choosing you are slim, especially with your... reputation. But please, promise me you'll at least go to this Masquerade and try." Her mother pleaded with her, hands pressed together in front of her chest, and Rowan could feel the guilt creeping up again. She sighed. 

"Fine, Mama. I'll go to the masquerade. But you can't be disappointed when the Count chooses somebody else, and when this is over, I want yours and Papa's permission to marry Jules." Her mother sighed in return. 

"Fine. If the Count doesn't pick you, you can marry your beloved doctor." Rowan jumped for joy, and ran over and hugged her mother. 

"Thank you, Mama. I won't let you down this time, I promise." Her mother gave her a heartfelt smile and then left to allow Rowan to bathe. As she slipped out of her clothes and into the hot water she couldn't help but feel as if something was about to happen. Something big. The feeling made Rowan feel uneasy, so she quickly dunked her head under the hot water for a moment in an attempt to clear her thoughts. Bridgette came into the room to help her clean herself, and Rowan allowed herself the time to relax as she prepared for what was to come. 


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the masquerade had come and Rowan had never felt more unprepared in her life. She wasn't unprepared in the physical sense, she had her dress and she knew her dances, but she was mentally unprepared for the antics that the Count would surely have prepared for this masquerade. He wasn't exactly known for being subtle. The Count was an avid fan of the extravagant and over-the-top. As Rowan was preparing herself with the help of Bridgette, her mother was fussing about. 

"I don't know why you decided to wear white today, Rowan. Everybody knows that the Count's favourite colour is red. Are you trying to avoid getting his attention?" She spoke exasperatedly. That was exactly what Rowan was trying to do, but she didn't want her mother to know that. 

"Of course not, Mama. I just thought, since every other girl there will be wearing red, I would stand out more if I wore white." She lied, faking a smile. Her mother paused, taking in the idea. 

"Yes, I suppose that is true. Good thinking, Rowan!" Her mother clapped her hands together out of joy. "You're going to catch the Count's eye for sure!" Rowan gave a nervous laugh, sucking in a breath as Bridgette tightened her gown at the back. 

Soon all of the preparations were done, and Rowan had to admit, she looked beautiful. Her long hair had loose ringlet curls and braids holding it back in all the right places so that it framed her face perfectly. The dress showed off her curves and still managed to look elegant. Even her skin seemed to be glowing today. Rowan hoped that Julian would be at the masquerade tonight. She wanted him to see her like this.

Before Rowan could leave to get into her carriage, her mother stopped her, handing her a white mask with golden lace and trim. 

"It is a masquerade, after all." Her mother winked, and Rowan sighed, securing the mask on her face before climbing into the carriage. She bid her mother goodbye and then she was off, towards the palace. That same foreboding feeling she had had the other day was back, making Rowan feel even more nervous than she already was. Lucky the ride to the palace wasn't very long for her, so she didn't have much time to wallow in her thoughts. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the golden gates of the palace, which promptly opened to let her through. 

As she walked across the bridge to the palace, Rowan admired the water below. The exotic creatures that resided there were deadly, but beautiful. Girls of all ages rushed past Rowan to get to the palace, desperate to get a glimpse of the Count and hoping that he may notice them in return, but Rowan was in no rush. She had been dreading this night. Another chance for her to make a fool of herself, for people to sneer at her in distain. 

Regardless, she kept her head high and hoped beyond hope that she would see Julian at this masquerade. He may not even recognise her if he saw her right now, and she couldn't wait to see his stunned face when she walked up to him and called his name. 

Rowan had finally made it to the palace, and as she entered, the halls were busy with hundreds of girls, most off whom were covered head to toe in red and gold. Those were the Count's favourite colours, after all. Her white gown seemed to draw all the attention to her as soon as she entered the ballroom. She could feel all the eyes on her, causing her to blush heavily and hurry down the stairs. The crowd was loud, full of laughing and chatting and dancing, and Rowan tried her best to disappear into it. The part of the announcement that Rowan had missed that day in the town square was that eligible young men were also allowed to attend the ball and search for brides of their own, meaning that Rowan was approached several times and asked to dance. She declined all invitations, rude as that may be. She had her eyes out for one eligible man in particular, and as luck would have it, she had just spotted the familiar mess of red hair sticking out above the crowd. 

Julian looked stunning in his suit. Red, just like his hair and everything else in this ballroom, but on him it looked stunning. His hair was messy as always, but he managed to rock it, and his mask accented his cheekbones perfectly. Rowan was doing her best to push her way through the crowd to get to him, he was on the other side of the ballroom and he didn't see her. Or if he had he didn't recognise her. She tried her best to make her way through the ever changing crowd, keeping her eyes locked on Julian the whole time so she wouldn't lose him. He was standing still thankfully, talking to another man with white slicked back hair that Rowan didn't recognise. As she was making her way through the crowd, a tall man stepped in front of her. 

"Excuse me." She said, trying to make her way past him when she looked up and froze. This man wasn't wearing a mask. His golden hair was slicked back and his cheekbones sharp. His grin met his red eyes. And that golden prosthetic arm. This was...

"My sincerest apologies, Count Lucio." Rowan curtsied immediately upon realising who was standing in front of her. When she stood up straight again, she heard him laugh. 

"You have nothing to apologise for, my dear. Tell me, what is a beautiful young maiden such as you doing at my masquerade? Surely you must be married." He questioned. Rowan stuttered a bit, trying to compose herself. 

"Er, uh, no Your Highness. I'm not married." His smile widened. 

"Glad to hear it. Would you allow me the honour of a dance?" He asked graciously, but Rowan knew it wasn't really a question. Nobody said no to Count Lucio. He extended his hand and she took it, all the while she was watching Julian as he walked away from the white haired man, fading into the crowd. 

Count Lucio guided her gracefully across the dance floor, his movements were so smooth that Rowan, who considered herself to be a particular good dancer, felt clumsy in comparison. With his hand on her waist, Count Lucio smirked down at her, and Rowan felt a blush rising to her cheeks. As much as she was in love with Julian, the Count was undeniably handsome and charming. Rowan looked to the ground, deciding to focus on her feet. When the dance ended, she let out a breath of relief. However, it seemed that Count Lucio wasn't quite done with her yet. He placed his golden hand under her chin, raising it up so her eyes would meet his. He spoke slow and seductively. 

"What might your name be, my dear?" He asked. Rowan gulped. 

"It's Rowan. Rowan Holloway."


	4. Chapter 4

Rowan was at a loss for words. After the Count had asked her name he had simply smirked and excused himself. Perhaps he had recognised her name and he knew of her reputation. Either way, it was a relief when he left. Now, she thought, she could finally find Julian. 

As she pushed her way through the crowds, her eyes searched for that familiar mess of red hair, but he was nowhere to be found. Defeated, Rowan pushed her way out of the building and into the gardens of the palace, she wandered for a time until she came across a maze of hedges. Somewhere within the hedges she could hear the faint trickling of water, so she decided to follow the sound. It seemed to take forever, but eventually she made it to a beautiful fountain in what she assumed was the centre of the maze. She didn't know how she was going to get out, but she felt that this was the perfect place to sit and wallow in her sorrow over not finding Julian. She sat gracefully on the edge of the circular fountain, trailing her fingers over the water's surface. She sighed deeply, feeling down. 

"Oh my, I'm so sorry to intrude!" A familiar voice spoke from where Rowan had just come in. She turned around and was immediately overcome with joy. 

"Julian!" She ran up to him and jumped into his arms. When she pulled away and looked at his stunned face she couldn't help but laugh. She quickly took off her mask so he could see her face, and watched his shocked expression turn into a dazzling smile that made her heart race. He looked her up and down. 

"Breathtaking" was all he said as he took her hand in his and kissed it gently. For the rest of the evening, Rowan and Julian chatted and danced, enjoying each others company and ignoring everything else. It was no surprise that they didn't notice that they were being watched. 

The next day, Rowan was daydreaming as she walked through the halls of her house. When she was in the bath, she was musing to Bridgette about her wonderful night with Julian, when her mother burst in. 

"Rowan, hurry and get ready now. You have been personally invited to the palace!" Rowan's mother was practically bouncing on the spot, overjoyed with the news. She was holding a letter in her hand. 

"What do you mean, personally invited? Let me see that letter." Rowan took the letter, stunned out of her daydreams, and carefully examined it. 

Dearest Rowan Holloway,

It would be my great honour if you would join me for lunch today at the palace. We have a gorgeous garden and I'm sure you would look stunning among the flowers. We shall have a picnic there. 

Count Lucio

Rowan couldn't believe what she was reading. The Count had walked away from her, surely he had heard of her reputation before. She had done everything in her power to avoid attracting his attention, and yet, the letter was in her hands, and it had the palace's official seal on it. 

"You must have attracted his attention! I knew you could do it, my daughter, Countess of Vesuvia!" Her mother mused. Rowan was quick to protest.

"Now Mama, he's only invited me for lunch, I'm sure that he's not made any decisions based off of one dance." But Rowan was doubtful. The Count was known for being somewhat... Rash. What if he had made up his mind already? If he asked Rowan to be Countess, she couldn't possibly refuse. Her parents would hate her for it, and who knows what Count Lucio might do, he was a man that always got what he wanted. But then, she would lose Julian... Rowan was sappy out of this train of thought by her mother, who was urging her to hurry her bath so she could get ready. 

"Hurry up now, I have the perfect dress for you to wear." Rowan did as she was told, rushing to finish washing herself, and then went to the dressing room where her mother brought her a red silk dress with golden lace trim. Exactly the kind of thing the Count was fond of. Rowan sighed and reluctantly put on the dress. Bridgette helped Rowan braid her long hair, and then apply just a little bit of makeup. Not much was necessary since Rowan was already so beautiful. 

"There now. My beautiful daughter, all ready to go to the palace and meet the Count. I never would have imagined that this day would come." Her mother grabbed her hands and twirled her around, admiring her. Rowan could feel the nerves setting in. After all, he was a Count, and Rowan did not want to disappoint her parents. If by some miracle the Count did decide to make Rowan the new Countess, she would have to accept. Any chance she may have of a future with Julian would be ruined... Unless Count Lucio changed his mind about her. He wouldn't be the first suitor Rowan had chased off, although he wasn't the type of suitor that she could literally chase away with a stick. No, Rowan would have to be smart about this one. She would have to chase him away without seeming like it. 

"Mi'lady, it's time to go now if we are to make it to the palace before lunch." Bridgette said, and Rowan's mother began pulling her gently towards the door. 

"You can't be late for a meeting with the Count, darling." 

"I know, Mama, I won't be." A thought then popped into Rowan's head. It was considered extremely rude to be late for any date, and someone like the Count would be personally offended if perhaps Rowan took too lo ng crossing the bridge to the palace. If Rowan just took her time on that bridge, she was sure she could insult the Count enough to ruin any chances she might have with him, but not enough to cause any problems for Rowan. As she got into the carriage waiting to take her to the castle, Rowan repeated this plan in her head. She knew exactly what she had to do. 


	5. Chapter 5

When the carriage arrived at the palace, Rowan descended carefully. The guards stopped her at the gate.

"What is the purpose of your visit to the palace?" One asked. Rowan showed him the letter. 

"I was invited personally by Count Lucio." She explained. The guard looked skeptical, but looked at the letter and decided to let Rowan through. As they opened the large gates, Rowan took a deep breath and stepped through. All she had to do was waste time on the bridge and the Count would be insulted enough to forget all about Rowan. Then she could propose to Julian. 

It wasn't difficult to waste time on the bridge when Rowan looked down into the waters below. The water was mesmerising, but even more mesmerising was the strange creatures that writhed within the waters. Rowan stopped where she was walking about halfway across the bridge, to watch the creature as its body curled. It was some kind of eel. The Count was known for his love of exotic animals, so Rowan had no doubt this creature came from somewhere else and probably didn't belong here in Vesuvia. 

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Rowan jumped back from the railing and stumbled, only for her arm to be caught by a cool metal hand, stopping her from falling. Her eyes first fell on the golden arm holding her up, and then travelled to meet the arms owner, none other than Count Lucio of Vesuvia. She steadied herself and rested a hand over her rapidly beating heart. 

"My apologies for startling you, that was not my intention. I simply wished to come and guide you to the palace. You're fashionably late." He winked, letting his hand trail down her arm until it was resting in hers, then bringing her hand to his lips to kiss it lightly. 

"Oh if anyone should be apologising it's me, Your Highness. It was not my intention to keep you waiting. I was.. distracted." He simply chuckled. 

"Not a problem, my dear. I know a woman worth waiting for when I see one." He wad a wicked looking grin on his face. Wicked, but also charming. Rowan couldn't help the blush that crept onto her cheeks, which just made Count Lucio grin wider. 

"Now my dear, shall we make our way to the gardens? My servants have prepared Ox Tartare for us for lunch. It's my favourite meal and I'm sure you'll enjoy it as well." He began walking toward the palace, and with her hand still locked in his, Rowan didn't have much choice but to follow. 

As they approached the palace, instead of heading through the entrance to the garden they went inside, down the long hallway and up a wide staircase guarded by two white dogs. 

"My apologies, Count Lucio, but I thought we were going to have a picnic in the gardens?" Rowan asked nervously. He laughed. 

"Relax, my dear. We're simply taking a shortcut." They walked up the corridor toward a room, but before reaching it, they turned right. Directly towards... a wall? Rowan stopped, but the Count kept walking, right towards the wall, and then... disappeared. But she was still holding his hand? What was happening here? Then, he peaked his head back through the wall. 

"Well, are you coming?" He was grinning that wicked-charming grin again. Rowan took a hesitant step forward, then another, and then she was inside the wall. Everything around her was black for a moment, and she felt weightless. Then, she was pitched forward and hit with bright light. A pair of arms caught her before she hit the ground. Rowan looked speechlessly at the Count, who laughed at her shocked expression. 

"It's a portal. The palace is full of secrets, and it's faster than going through the maze." He helped her steady herself on her feet and then they walked to the other side of the fountain where a large white blanket was laid on the grass, and on a low standing wooden table was a golden tray covered by a matching golden dome with intricate patterns carved into it. On the blanket were red, white, and gold pillows of all sizes for extra comfort. 

"Come, make yourself comfortable." He gestured to the blanket, and Rowan took a seat among some large white pillows, and he took a seat next to her. She looked away awkwardly. 

"You looked absolutely gorgeous in that white dress at my masquerade. Although I must say, red suits you just as well." He reached out and brushed the fabric of her dress with his real hand. Rowan felt herself blushing, so she quickly cleared her throat and decided to change the subject. 

"So, Your Highness-" 

"Please, call me Lucio." He interrupted. She began again. 

"So... Lucio, what made you decide to invite me here? Surely there were more beautiful girls at the masquerade." He chuckled. 

"None more beautiful than you, darling Rowan. And of course, none with your particular... reputation." She froze. So he had heard of her. But then why would he have chosen her, of all people? Maybe he hadn't, perhaps he was just trying to make a fool out of her by making her think she had a chance. As if he could see her doubts on her face, he began speaking again. 

"Yes, I have heard of you. I find it quite charming the way you've chased away all your previous suitors. I like a women that's hard to get." He winked at her, taking her hand, and continuing. "I also admired how you didn't swoon over me immediately like every other woman I met at the masquerade. I do enjoy a challenge you know, and you, Rowan Holloway, are a challenge." He was grinning again. And Rowan, despite everything she stood for, was blushing wildly. Then, the count turned away from her and opened up the golden dome sitting on the tray. 

"Shall we eat, Rowan? We wouldn't want the food getting cold, now would we?" And with that, they began their first date. 


	6. Chapter 6

Despite her original reluctance to meet with the Count, Rowan was having a good time. The food was delicious, Rowan had never had Ox Tartare before, but she was thoroughly enjoying it. They were also having a nice glass of red wine with their meal, which left Rowan's cheeks feeling warm. Perhaps the wine was helping, but she found herself laughing quite a bit with Lucio. 

"You know, I haven't talked and laughed this much since I first met my dear late Nodi." He said out of the blue. Of course, he was referring to Countess Nadia. Rowan felt a rush of sadness for him. 

"You must feel so lonely without her around." He nodded, looking solemn. Then he reached over and took her hand. 

"That's why I had the masquerade. I was hoping to find someone that could fill the hole that losing Nadia has left in my heart. I don't mean to sound premature, but I have a strong feeling that I've found that person." He was looking into her eyes, smiling a genuine smile. Rowan was getting very flustered, her face red, but there was something else bothering her. She almost felt as if she was leading him on. 

"Count Lucio, there's something that I would like you to know about me before we continue." His smile didn't falter as he urged her to go on. 

"I am romantically involved with someone else." Rowan confessed, looking down at her hand which he held in his. His smile only widened.

"Julian Devorak, I know." He simply stated. She looked up at him, completely shocked. He chuckled. 

"I saw the two of you together on the night of the masquerade. One would have to be a fool to not realise the chemistry between the two of you." Rowan nearly choked on her wine. 

"If you knew, then why go through all this effort for me?" She practically shouted, and he laughed again. 

"Because, my dear. I have every intention of stealing you away from Doctor Devorak." He smirked his signature smirk and Rowan felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He wanted to steal her away? Why her, of all people? Why wouldn't he just go for somebody else if he knew she was already in a relationship? 

"I just don't understand why you would go through the trouble-"

"Because, Rowan, you're a special girl, and I refuse to settle for anything less. I will steal you away from Doctor Devorak, and one day, you will become my Countess. I promise you that." 

"So, how did your date with the Count go?" Rowan's mother asked as soon as she entered her house. Rowan sighed. 

"Hello to you too, Mama. My visit to the palace went well, the Count is... very nice." Her mother clapped her hands together in joy. 

"I'm so proud of you my baby. I can already imagine what the wedding will be like!" Rowan sputtered. 

"Mama! He invited me over once, that doesn't mean we're getting married!" Her mother wouldn't let it go though. As she went on and on about the royal wedding, Rowan decided the best course of action would be to leave. Rowan left the house and walked to her favourite bakery, where she found Julian sitting by himself, reading as book. She smiled when she say him and snuck up behind him, blocking his light with her body. When he looked up, he almost choked on the blueberry muffin he was eating. 

"And what might you be looking all dolled up for?" He said once he recovered. Rowan sighed, taking a seat across from him. 

"Well, I was at the palace today." Julian's face fell. 

"The palace? What on earth were you doing there?" He asked. 

"I was personally invited by Count Lucio." Julian looked shocked, then worried. 

"Rowan, please listen to me closely," he leaned in as if he didn't want anybody else to hear him, "Count Lucio is a dangerous man, and you shouldn't believe a word he says. You need to do everything in your power to avoid that man." Rowan laughed at first, thinking it was a joke, but the serious look on Julian's face told her otherwise. Her face fell. 

"Julian, what are you talking about? I spent almost a whole day with him, he was really sweet-"

"That's exactly what he wants you to think, Rowan. Please trust me, I don't want anything to happen to you, I- Rowan, I love you." She froze upon hearing those words. Julian had never said that to he before. When her brain allowed her to function again, she felt herself smiling and blushing. She took his hand and brushed her thumb over his knuckles. 

"Julian, I love you too." She replied, forgetting all about their previous conversation. She was too focused on Julian's confession to worry about what he had said about Lucio. After their confessions, they spent their time chatting and enjoying each others company until sundown, when he walked her home. When Rowan entered her house, Bridgette ran over to her. 

"Mi'lady, your parents are waiting for you in the dining room. They wish for you to see them right away." Rowan was surprised. Her parents? As in both of them? Rowan's father was a busy man, she almost never saw him. He certainly never had dinner with them, and the last time he had called for her presence was when she chased away her last suitor. Worried and confused, Rowan made her way to the dining room. When she entered, her father gestured for her to sit down. Asher Holloway was a very serious man, but today, he was... smiling? 

"Rowan, my lovely daughter. And where are you coming home from?" He asked gently. This was totally out of his character. 

"I was just at the bakery-"

"With Doctor Devorak, no doubt." Her father stated. She paused, confused. 

"Yes Papa. Why, what's going on?" She asked, her confusion unrelenting. 

"Rowan, darling, there's something we need to discuss. It's about Doctor Devorak.. and Count Lucio." Her mother chimed in. Rowan looked between her parents, waiting for them to elaborate. Her father sighed, and spoke, his smile dropping. 

"Darling, I know how fond you are of Doctor Devorak. And he is an upstanding man. Of course, I'm happy that you're finally taking interest in suitors as well. However, your mother and I have discussed it, and we.. Well, it hurts me to say this, but we would like you to stop seeing Doctor Devorak." Rowan, who had just picked up her glass to take a sip of water, slammed the glass down on the table. 

"What?! What are you talking about, why would you ask such a thing of me?!" Rowan could feel tears welling up in her eyes already. Her father tried to explain.

"Well, with the Count courting you now and the possibility of you becoming Countess-"

"I don't care about the Count, I don't want to be Countess! I love Julian!" She yelled, the tears beginning to spill over. 

"I don't care who you love! You will go through with courtship with the Count, and you will become Countess if that is his wish! You will no longer see Doctor Devorak, I am tired of you disappointing and dishonouring this family!" His face was red with anger, Rowan had never seen him so angry. He had never, even once yelled at her before, but today, he raised his voice in a way she had never heard. As the tears ran down her face, she lowered her head, feeling defeating.

"Yes, Papa..." She said, and stood from her chair. 

"My darling, where are you going? Are you not going to eat your dinner?" Her mother asked.

"I'm not hungry." She responded, and went up to her room. When she got there, she curled up on her bed and let the tears pour out. She sobbed and sobbed until she fell asleep. 


End file.
